A New Beginning
by Smurfgirlz
Summary: 6 years after the well shuts, Kagome finished middle school & high school and decides to continue the path of miko she began in the feudal era.  I suck at summaries...ON HOLD UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE sorry
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of the characters from the series.

**Prologue**

She is running as fast as she can, the heavy rainfall making sight difficult, footing even more so. The petite woman keeps going, not knowing how much further she has to go or why she is running, nobody is following her. She can feel her heart pounding in her chest, such intense pain. Thunder roars in the distance, and lightening strikes the ground far ahead of her, outlining a temple.

The rain is mocking her, falling faster now; she can feel it trying to pierce her skin with every drop that falls. She knows that she must get to the temple or the rain will rip her apart. Another bolt of lightning strikes in the distance, and she sees the temple outline is closer. 'I must get there' she thinks.

She is alone in the clearing; her only company is the trees looming on both side of her and the temple ahead of her. The sheer lack of lighting is alarming, it seems even the stars decided to hide in the sky. The only sounds heard are the strangled breaths from her mouth, the heavy footfalls as she runs, and the rain beating its way into the ground surrounding her, her heartbeat roars through her ears, almost drowning all other sounds from her ears. Yet something about this scene is intensely familiar, playing with her memory, forcing her to fear more than she would normally. The feeling of complete and absolute loneliness grabs at her soul, tugging her fears to the surface.

Someone grabs her arm from behind 'that's weird, I know there was nobody behind me just a moment ago' she thinks, suddenly worried.

Knowing the only escape for her is the temple, she pulls at her arm, yelling "No! I must get there!" to no avail. She turns to strike the person holding her back. "Who are you? Let me go!" She yells.

She's about to see the persons face but she a strong hand pushes her to the ground.

Strange laughter fills the air around her, along with a strange buzzing.

"Lady Kagome!"

She hears a familiar voice in the distance…

**Chapter One**

"Lady Kagome! Lady Kagome, are you all right?" It was one of the younger mikos, concern evident on her face.

Kagome slowly pushed herself up, leaning heavily on her elbows, her eyes slowly focusing on the young girls face. Her room is sparse, containing only a futon mattress on the floor, a small table with her alarm clock next to it, and a low desk in the corner with a lamp and several papers strewn across it. Looking to her side she shut off the alarm clock buzzing in her ear 'that was the buzzing at least' she thinks.

"Yes, yes I'm fine." She says, wiping the remaining sleep from her eyes. Smiling at the young girl, she stands and begins to gather her toiletries saying "Hurry along, I will just wash my face and follow shortly." The younger girl turns and starts to run off with a wave.

'Why do I keep having that dream?' she wonders as she walks into the washroom. Walking to a sink and turning on the tap, she splashes some water onto her face. She looks into the mirror as she begins to brush her teeth, noticing the changes of the past six years. 'So few changes on the outside' she thinks, "But it still hurts, knowing I meant so little to him…" she mutters around her toothbrush. Tears well in her eyes 'I can't think about this now' she scolds herself, suddenly remembering the night of the final battle with Naraku.

* * *

The battle had been going on all night, and as the sun slowly broke over the horizon, I thought Naraku was going to win. Sango and Miroku were fighting to my left, their backs to each other as forces were surrounding them. Koga and I were fighting in the same fashion, surrounded also. Inuyasha was fighting solo, taking out waves of demons at a time; trying to get closer to Naraku. 

Outlined by the rising sun, there was a huge dog demon on the hill. 'Oh no,' I thought to myself, 'what is HE doing here?' A loud growl filled the air, and another group of demons came running at us.

"Kagome! Run away, save yourself!" Inuyasha yelled as he jumped in front of us, pushing me behind him.

Before I had a chance to run, I noticed the new demons were fighting with us, not against us.

"Inuyasha! Look, they are attacking the demons not us!" I yelled back to him with a smile. Suddenly, I knew we would be victorious. I don't know why Sesshoumaru was helping us, but it seemed as if the tide was finally starting to turn in our favor.

* * *

Blinking back the tears, she continued brushing her teeth. 'This is not the time to have such thoughts, I have only 1 week left until I return home to the shrine, I MUST forget the past and get on with my life' she thinks, finishing with the morning ritual. 

Later that day, Kagome sat under a tree silently, about to begin her daily meditation. The tree was just beginning to shed its blossoms, a few were decorating her unbound hair; the wind gently blew a few strands of the raven hair to caress her serene face. A monk slowly approaches her; he is a shorter man, with bright violet eyes and short brown hair, tied securely. He wears the customary eggplant colored robes, with white and silver embroidery to dictate his station as a high monk of the temple. His face has concern on it and his eyes show fear.

"Lady Kagome, may I have a word with you please?" he asks. While his eyes show fear, she notices his voice is strong and carries neither the concern nor fear she is reading from him. 'Strange…' she thinks to herself as she stands with a nod and follows him.

He leads her to a small room, filled with artifacts. She bows to the Buddha statue to show respect, and then sits on the cushion the monk indicates is hers.

"Lady Kagome, you've been with us for some time now," he starts, his voice wavering slightly. She keeps her head slightly bowed and remains silent to show him respect to continue his thoughts.

"I know you have been through things, s- seen things..." at the slight catch in his voice, she glances at him. His eyes on her face, she notices a single tear running down his cheek. She lowers her eyes, sensing he needs to speak without her interrupting.

"Lady Kagome, I have something here…I did not know if it was meant for you until recently, I'm very ashamed to admit that I did not want to believe it was truly meant for you. Wh- when you first came to us, I believed the name was purely coincidence. Y- you see…" He reaches behind him, pulling a box from a shelf and placing it before her. "This has been handed down from monk to monk for over 400 years now. The story with it, I thought it was just a legend." He begins to speak faster, 'what is he scared of?' she thinks to herself.

"Lady Kagome, the story asks that if young girl comes to visit us, going by the name Kagome, and possessing strong miko powers – she is to be given this box. She will come to us, with the strength and knowledge of a trained miko, and we should regard her as such. I am ashamed; I did not want to believe that anything about this legend could be true." He begins to cry gently "The story tells of this young girl, trained in the ways of the Miko, and possessing the powers to purify the- the …" he sighed, and gave her a tired look, "La- Last night I had a dream, of a monk. He told me the time has come, and you were ready…" she glances at him again, noticing more tears falling from his eyes. He stands, "Your training is complete now, tomorrow you shall return to your shrine, as Miko." He bows to her, and turns stiffly to leave the room.

'That was strange' she thinks, looking at the box, 'I wasn't to return home for another week…' She shrugs, and opens the box. Inside, see sees a rolled up parchment and a stack of thicker parchment with drawings of herbs and writing on them. 'This…this is from Kaede!' she smiles brightly, tears beginning to shimmer in the corners of her eyes. She gingerly pulls everything out of the box, looking at the pictures and reading the descriptions of the various herbs.

'It must have taken her years to write all this out for me! That was so sweet to leave it to be passed down' tears begin to roll down her cheeks as she reaches to take the rolled up parchment

'I wonder what she wrote to me here.' As she unrolled the note however, she noticed it wasn't from Kaede only…

* * *

a/n: This is a beta'd version of the same story (with awsome corrections!!!) Thank you so much for being my beta Denee!!! A Kami-sent angel, I swear :D 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of the characters from the series.**

* * *

A/N: I am taking some liberties, and making some changes to society today. Please don't take offense at anything!**

* * *

**

_Dear Kagome,_

_It's now been six years since you left us, however not a day goes by in which you are sorely missed. Kaede came up with this idea, to make you one of the 'care package' things you always brought us back from your time. She is enclosing some of her final teachings, Shippo has put in some drawings he made with the last of the crayons you gave him, and Miroku and I are writing you this letter. We are married now, we have 4 children already, and another on the way! I knew you wouldn't mind, we named our first born daughter Kagome after you! One of the villagers made a drawing of her likeness; Miroku wanted you to have it. He also just told me to ask you (and I'm glaring at him for it) "Will you do me the honor, of bearing my child?" I think I really must slap him a few extra times for that one. Anyway, I don't know what else to write here. We miss you so much; you will always be on our minds and in our hearts._

_All our love and prayers,_

_Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kaede_

Tears rolling unchecked, Kagome looks through the parchments. The likeness of the child to both Sango and Miroku's faces brings a smile to her lips, and the pictures Shippo enclosed get a soft laugh. 'I'm glad they all lived happy lives…I wonder what happened to Inuyasha – NO! I can't think about him. He is gone, in the past! Oh, why did I have to just leave him to make his choice?' crying uncontrollably, she thinks back to the day she left them all, just one week after the final battle was won.

* * *

Inuyasha looked down at me as I gathered my things, "So, that's it? You're just going to leave, after all that?" he said. I'm clutched the jewel in my hand, a determined look on my face. 'He needs to make this decision alone. I cannot force him to love me, if he does, he'll follow me – or ask me to come to him.' I looked into his eyes and smiled.

"Inuyasha, I want you to have the jewel." He opened his eyes wide -- I can see he's shocked at this statement. "It is yours now; you have to decide how to use it. I am going to return to my time. If you want, you'll always have a place there, with me." I say, with tears welling up in my eyes. I reached up and hugged him tightly, whispering "if you want me to come back, come get me please" very softly, knowing he hears me. 'I must NOT cry -- I want him to be happy, don't I?' I smiled at him brightly, and then turned to the others.

"Shippo, I'm going to miss you! You are still small, but you have a huge heart and understanding of this world that takes other people a lot longer to learn. Take care of everyone for me, will you?" I whispered, hugging him tightly. He smiled at me, tears rolling down his cheeks as he cried "Kagome, do you have to go? Why can't you just stay here?" I shook my head, the look in my eyes pleading with him to not ask me anymore, then placed him on the ground and turned to Miroku.

"I'm not hugging you monk, don't get any ideas!" I laughed at him as he held his arms open to me. He leered at me from under his lashes slap Sango didn't appreciate the gesture. "I'm going to miss you, Kagome!" He said, rubbing his cheek.

I then turned to Sango tearfully "Oh, what am I going to do without you here Kagome!" Sango cried, hugging me tightly.

"Take care of yourself, and don't let the lecher over there give you too many problems" I told her, hugging her tightly. Then I climbed onto the edge of the well. Before jumping down, I turned back to everyone with a bright smile on my lips (which couldn't reach my eyes) and tearfully said "Goodbye guys, I will miss you…" With that, I jumped down the well and into my own time...that was the last time I saw them, any of them.

* * *

She gathered the pages and carefully placed them back in the box, closing it gently. As she rose to her feet and gathered the box, she couldn't help thinking about what her life was going to be like from now on. Demons, while less of a threat then they were back then, were still walking around in society. Occasionally there were reports of a demonic rampage, multiple deaths or a maiming. She was prepared to face them, and purify the ones persistent enough to be a threat towards society…however was she prepared to be a spiritual guide to those who sought her out for her wisdom? As she walked down the hall to her room, she thought about what advice she could possibly give. 'Most of my training was done in the feudal era…well, I'll cross that bridge when I come to it I guess' she thought as she opened the door. Lying across her bed, she noticed that the monk had someone deliver her new uniform.

Miko these days were still noticed by their uniforms, though they had not changed very much since the feudal era, there were definitely some changes she noticed. She picked up the long red silk skirt and let the fabric flow between her fingers; the material was strong and sturdy, and would hold up well in any fights to come. The cut was simple, a sarong style which would flow around her, leaving her legs unencumbered to run if needed. She would wear red leggings under the skirt in the winter times, to help keep warm. The simple white blouse was tight around her chest, tying just below her breasts; with long, simple flowing sleeves. There was also a lovely set of ivory prayer beads, and a silver headdress which will drape across her forehead. 'Tomorrow this becomes my official uniform' she thinks, smiling.

'I might as well continue my archery training for a few hours…I still need to work on a few incantations before leaving tomorrow.' Grabbing her bow and quiver, she heads to the training fields. While most of the mikos and monks these days prefer to use guns, Kagome still feels more comfortable with her bow. Other people mock her, saying that an arrow couldn't possibly outrange the bullet from a gun and she should give it up; she simply smiles at them and tells them that the bow feels stronger to her. She doesn't notice the looks of envy she receives as she hits moving targets from 1000 feet away, or the way most stop and watch her on the battlefield. While some mock her, most envy her skills. When her arms begin to shake from hours of shooting, Kagome decides to go to sleep, silently saying a prayer that she doesn't have that dream again tonight; she has a big day ahead of her.

And for the first time in six years, the dream did not come.

Kagome awoke slowly, going through her morning ritual as usual. 'Today I go home!' she thinks, smiling. She donned her new uniform and walked to the morning prayer session before calling a taxi and heading home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of the characters from the series.**

**

* * *

**

As Kagome walked up the stairs to her family's shrine, she sensed a strange, but vaguely familiar, demonic aura. She hurried her pace, stopping in front of the Sacred Tree. "I can feel you here," she said softly "show yourself!" She fired an arrow into the branches of the tree, hearing a soft growl and the leaves of the tree moving as the demon ran off. She quickly set about the task of putting up a barrier around the tree. 'That should keep out all but the stronger demons' she thought, satisfied with her work.

"Mom, Grandpa, Souta -- I'm HOME!!" she announced as she opened the door to the house. A loud crash came from the kitchen.

"Kagome! You're home early! We weren't expecting you until next week!" Her mother announced as she ran to embrace her daughter.

"Mom! I was told my training was complete a week earlier than expected, so I thought I'd surprise everyone." she said, returning the embrace. "Where is everyone else?" She asked, looking around.

"Well, Souta is out with his girlfriend Juti; she's such a sweet young girl, Kagome! You're going to love her once you meet her!" Kagome turned shocked eyes to her mother…Souta has a girlfriend?!?! Whoa she'd been away for awhile but not THAT long! "Oh, and your grandfather is outside, overseeing the construction for the new house." At that her mother blushed. "Oh dear, that was meant to be a surprise when you returned home next week!"

"Whoa, whoa…first off…girlfriend?!?!" Kagome shrieked happily "Oh, why didn't anyone tell me about this when I called? How long have they been seeing each other?" Then the second part of what she'd been told hit her. "Um, house? What do you mean mom, we don't have enough money for another house, let alone the permits!"

"Well dear, you're officially a miko now, and we felt that you would need a little house to set yourself up in. You're father and I started saving money for your university tuition long ago, and well, when you decided to follow the path of miko it was the least we could do with that money! The permits were no problem, we started the paperwork the day you left for the temple to complete you're training. We all figured that you would need to have space for…well…everything you needed space for." With that last statement, her mother turned red. "Oh dear, where will you sleep until the new house is ready for you? We turned your old bedroom into a shrine warehouse after you left for the temple."

"My room is what?!?!" Kagome sputtered.

"Now, now dear…we'll figure something out. Why don't you just put your things down in the living room for now? Oh dear, I did make a mess of the kitchen when you came in…" with that, Kagome watched her mother giggle from behind her hand as she walked off into the kitchen to clean up.

Kagome set her things down next to the couch, muttering under her breath "warehouse?" Then her thoughts turned to 'My own house, in a week's time!' feeling giddy. "Mom, I'm going to go look outside for awhile" she yelled, walking out the front door. 'Time to get re-acquainted with the grounds' she thought, strolling toward the sacred tree again. "That aura before, why did it seem kind of familiar?" she muttered, kneeling to begin meditation.

After several hours, she stood and went to seek out the construction site for her new home. "Grandpa…" she called out, walking toward the other side of the house.

What she saw startled her. A house stood on the small hill at the shrine's boarders; it looked complete, except for the men putting on the roof. In the midst of it all, her grandfather stood giving orders "Yes, yes I like this…you there! How long until it's done again?" He asked of a man who stood behind a makeshift table in the front yard.

"Grandpa!" She called, walking fast towards him for a hug. "Oh grandpa, what are you doing here?" She asked, giggling.

"Ah, Kagome! Good to see you again!" He looked sheepish. "This house is for you! I planned it myself, and I will use my powers with the sacred sutras to purify it before you move in! Don't you worry about this, let me handle everything!" With a smile, he turned away. "Oh, and do go say hello to your mother, she's worried about you. Where have you been again?" He nodded absently as he walked back to the construction site. 'Same old grandpa,' Kagome thought with a chuckle, following him.

She walked around the construction site, nodding as the men all bowed to her in acknowledgment of her status as a miko. She chose an area for a little garden, and then slowly walked up to the man her grandfather seemed to delight in talking to. "Hello," she called out, nodding to the man. "May I go inside, to look around?" she asked with a slight smile on her face.

"Sure, just be careful where you walk; some of the flooring isn't in place just yet. Staircase railing is due to be completed tomorrow, after the roof is complete; watch yourself if you plan on looking into the second floor." He told her, and then leaned down over the blueprints in front of him.

She walked into the house, noting the layout would suit her needs perfectly. The bottom floor consisted of one large room, with a small bathroom toward the back. 'This ground room will be perfect for meditation, and to display artifacts…I think I shall frame the pages from Kaede and hang them on the walls.' Upstairs there was a living area, with a small cooking area to the side; along with two rooms and another bathroom. 'One of these rooms will be perfect for a bedroom! Oh, I can use the other for a study I guess!' The bathroom was larger than the one downstairs, with a western style shower/bathtub. 'I will like it here' she thought with a smile.

"Kagome, dear! Dinner is ready!" she heard her mother call out from the main house.

"Okay mom, be right there!" She yelled, making her way out of the house.

Dinner was rather quiet; Souta had decided to stay at a friend's house for the night. "He is going on vacation after dinner; the school planned a beach trip for all seniors." Kagome was told by her mother. "We weren't expecting you dear, you understand; right?"

"Sure thing mom! I'll have to catch up with him when he gets back!" She said to her mom. "Oh mom, do you know where I can buy some pre-made frames? I have some papers I'd like to hang in the new house once it's ready for me to move in."

"What was that dear?" Her mother asked. "Oh, you mean picture frames? Well, there is a wal-mart that was built a couple years ago. They should have something there. How many would you want?"

"Hmm…I'll have to count how many pictures I have later. Also, I don't know what size they are, I'll have to measure them." Kagome replied. She stiffened suddenly, and let her miko aura expand. There was another demon nearby; again, the aura seemed oddly familiar. "Mom, May I please be excused?" She stood before getting a response, grabbing her bow and quiver on the way outside. She didn't notice the concerned look her mother gave her as she replied "of course, Kagome."

Kagome stepped onto the front porch, sensing the demonic aura radiating from the building housing the bone eaters well. 'Strange…' she headed toward the building, arrow ready. "Show yourself" she said, grimacing. 'This aura also? It's so familiar, more than the last one…'

"Your scent has changed, Kagome…" she heard a whisper on the wind. 'That voice…I know that voice…'

"Don't make me repeat myself, show yourself now!" She repeated. 'Strange, I sense no hostility at all in this demon's aura; could that be why it seems so familiar?' There was a rustle to the left of the building, a lone figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Kagome, I've missed you so much…" The demon said softly. As he lifted his face, she saw a face she hadn't seen in 6 years…still familiar even with the aging of over 400 years.

"Sh-Shippo?" she whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

"Kagome! Oh Kagome, please don't cry!" The still-young though over 400 year-old kitsune cried. He ran up to her, throwing his arms around her waist.

"Oh Shippo…these are tears of happiness, not sadness!" Kagome said, returning the embrace. "Oh, I've missed you too! You've grown up a little!" She giggled, ruffling the demons hair. 'I can't believe he's still so young; he doesn't look older than a 15 year-old…but unless he has found a way to activate the well, he's well over 400.'

"So tell me, are you good Shippo? What have you been doing with yourself? How did you find me?" Kagome was slightly out of breath from speaking without breathing.

Shippo's ears twitched slightly, and a worried look crossed his face. "Kagome, I have to go…I, um, forgot to do something! I will come back soon, I promise!" He said, hugging her again before disappearing in a puff of smoke. 'That was definitely strange…' Kagome thought, shaking her head. 'I wonder what spooked him so badly to disappear like that.' She thought, as she walked back into the house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of the characters from the series.**

**

* * *

**

The following week went by in a blur. Her house was completed, though she was still decorating it. The teachings from Kaede that had been handed down for so long were lovingly framed and hanging on the walls on the first floor, Shippo's crayon pictures and the drawing of Sango & Miroku's child hung in her living room. Grandpa had attempted to purify the house, but Kagome decided to go around and place her own wards and sutras alongside his – she would rather be safe, than sorry. The majority of her small life savings went to furnishing the house; she made sure to have a nice statue to represent the deities on the ground floor, and a large oriental area rug. She also purchased a few bamboo mats for meditation and yoga; and some soft cushions to sit on. For the upstairs, she bought a futon and small area rug to go in the living area. Mom had given her an old television set, and all the bedroom furniture from the room she had occupied while growing up; along with some basic kitchen utensils. Outside, she had blocked out the area she wanted her garden to be in, bought some seeds and sprouts; and tilled the soil with some compost to prepare it for planting.

Every day she would go out into the community, reacquainting herself with old friends & faces and meeting new. Towards the end of the week, she noticed a few people came to join her in the mornings for her yoga sessions; however they rarely stayed to join her in meditation or weapon training.

Shippo had returned once, disappearing shortly after she could feel his aura; she had sensed no other demonic auras in the days since she had come home. She sat down on the futon in her living room, her thoughts drifting to that first night home, and her delight in seeing a more grown up Shippo. His face had matured, of course; however he still had those extra large eyes and bright smile. His hair had toned down in color, instead of the bright copper red she remembered, it was now a deeper shade; almost a russet. His voice had also deepened. 'He looked 15, however his voice was … older somehow. He still had the adorable fluffy tail though!' she giggled to herself. 'Still, I wonder who that first demon was…' she pondered this for a few minutes, and then decided to go work on her little garden for a while.

As she was working the ground, she got the distinct feeling that she was being watched. She quickly lifted her head to glance around the shrine grounds, but there was nobody there; then she reached out with her senses and felt nothing unusual in the nearby area. 'Hmm, my mind is playing tricks on me?' a bird began chirping from the Sacred Tree, startling her out of her thoughts. She quickly finished her gardening, turning towards the sound as she stood. 'I think I'll meditate under the Sacred Tree for a bit,' she decided, grabbing one of her mats from the house then skipping to the tree.

* * *

He watched her silently. It was quite ironic how little she'd changed in the 400 years or so since he'd first seen her. He had been watching her for 21 years now; since the day she was born. At first he had purely been waiting for her to discover the secret of the well. Then, he had told himself, he waited for the well to close up forever. Then, he had waited for her to finish school. The last time he had thought to contact her, she had decided to continue her training; so he had waited again.

The day she had returned from her 'formal' training he had been here waiting, unsure if he should make his move. Only, she had sensed him, and shot that arrow his way. She had come very close to hitting him with that arrow, to close. Maybe he should just give up and forget her – it would be so simple to just get on with his life. He patted the pouch hanging from his belt gently; no, he had made a series of promises. He would give her this soon and then he would look after her, protect her with his life. So he watched silently from the tall branch of the tree. First he would tell the kit demon to come back; he wouldn't talk to her just yet.

He watched her begin her meditation, it was time to leave.

* * *

Kagome was startled out of her meditation by the sudden appearance of _that_ aura. It was gone as soon as it appeared. 'It was the same demon, the one who was here that first day.' She thought, again a bit unsettled. 'How did I not sense it sooner? The aura never grew to show coming, it was just there…then leaving…' Her thoughts trailed off as she heard a feminine squeal come from the stairs leading to her shrine, followed by a male laugh. Two figures reached the top of the steps, holding hands and laughing at something. "Souta!" Kagome shrieked, running to her brother.

"Sis! Welcome home!" Souta said, hugging her briefly. He blushed, turning to the girl by his side. "Sis, this is my…this is Juti, my girlfriend." He said, looking at the young girl with love in his eyes. "And Juti, this is my sister, Kagome" he finished, his eyes reluctant to leave the younger girls face.

Kagome smiled at the younger girl, watching her blush as she looked into Souta's eyes. Juti seemed to be around 14; still showing some of her baby fat, with shoulder-length auburn hair and large amber eyes. Kagome noticed that when she smiled, the girl showed off a dimple in her left cheek. 'She's cute' she thought, pleased with Souta's choice of girlfriends; 'now what's with the demonic aura though...' it was so faint, most would have missed it. "Welcome Juti, it's a pleasure meeting you!" She said, smiling at the girl.

Juti turned from Souta to look at Kagome, and another blush spread across her face. She bowed to Kagome, and softly said "It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Kagome. Souta has told me great stories of you!" Souta winced at that comment, a blush spreading from his cheeks to his ears. Seeing this, Kagome's lips twitched into a smile. 'He loves her, does he not know?'

"So, how was the beach trip?" Kagome asked, reaching for their hands to tug them into the main house. "Mom! Souta and his _girlfriend_ are home!" She called out, with a slight emphasis on the word girlfriend. She tugged on the younger girl's hand, pulling her into the living room. "So Juti, tell me about yourself!" she said, watching the blush come to her brother's face again. Noticing him start to follow them, she quickly added "Oh, Souta…go do something, let us girls talk…please?" He turned from them and mumbled something about going to help gramps beat the next level of a video game.

Kagome waited for him to be out of earshot before turning to the younger girl; the only outward appearance of her rising anger flashing in her eyes. "I know, I could tell before I saw you. What are your intentions with my brother?" She asked Juti.

"Wh-what are you talking about?"

"Your aura, Juti…why am I sensing what I'm sensing?" Kagome replied, her eyes flashing.

"I swear, I love your brother and mean him no harm!" The girl cried, suddenly understanding. "My grandfather, he was hanyou. I have no clue which of my great-grandparents was youkai; I honestly didn't even think I had any left in me."

Kagome eyed the girl warily, seeing the truth of her statement in her eyes. 'She has no aggression in her, even when pushed like that. Can I trust what she says? Yes, I think I will; though I'd best stay on guard around her a bit.'

"Ok. Sorry, I'm a bit protective of my family, if you can't tell." Kagome smiled again, and the two girls proceeded to chat about girl things until they were called for dinner.

* * *

He sighed and put his cell phone away. The Kit demon would go to her tonight, and they would get reacquainted. He needed to know how she would react to seeing him again, after all these years. If she was going to attempt to purify him again…well he needed to know beforehand. She has become a very strong miko, and her instincts were honed from her time in the feudal era, caution was definitely warranted before meeting her again. He leaned back in his chair and looked out over the Tokyo skyline; it really was a beautiful site.

* * *

It was dark outside, and quiet. The feeling of unease had settled upon her at dinner, however when she expanded her senses she had felt no threat. Still, something was off. She rolled her shoulders gently, and prepared to begin the yoga exercises. Before she could obtain even first position, however, she felt another aura…it was Shippo. She pulled back to starting position, and then walked to her door to look for him. "Shippo?" she called softly. He walked out of the bushes, glancing around. "Shippo! Is everything ok? You disappeared so suddenly a week ago…" Kagome let her speech drift off when he smiled at her. "Come inside, I'll make you some food." She said gently, watching his eyes light up at the mention of food. She quickly removed the wards from around the front door to allow him to step inside the house; then replaced them once he was inside.

"Kagome…what is that for?" Shippo asked her softly, pointing to the wards.

"It's just a precaution, so nobody else can get in. Don't worry; you won't get purified if you decide to leave before I remove it… only if you attempt to come in before I remove it."

"Oh, ok then." He smiled, feeling a bit safer now. "So, um, nobody can get in? Or, just youkai can't get in?" He asked.

"Oh, well, youkai and hanyou mainly; though I'm not sure it would keep out anyone with a really strong youkai aura…I didn't put that much energy into it! The only humans this would repel are ones with violent intentions." Kagome smiled at him. "Don't worry, you're quite safe here…come on upstairs, that's where I live and cook."

They spent the next few hours talking, and eating. Shippo talked about how he grew up, the people he had met over the past 400 years; he was taking University classes, he wanted to become a doctor. He then started talking about the past, he told her what became of Narkau's minions who had lived through the battle; of how Sesshoumaru had claimed leadership of the West and the South…and how he watched Miroku and Sango grow old; they had 11 children before Sango passed away during the delivery of her 12th baby. The baby had been breach; it wasn't noticed until Sango was bleeding to death. Miroku only lived for 2 years after that, he died of a broken heart. After their deaths, their oldest daughter took over raising the young ones. "I lost touch with the next generation; their younger son was very much like his father I'm afraid. He got me into a lot of trouble with the villagers, so I left to find my own path." Shippo said gently. He looked so sad when he spoke of their deaths. "Kirara stayed in the family I think, though I'm not sure."

Kagome noticed that the only person in their past he didn't speak of was Inuyasha. 'Should I ask him?' she thought, saddened. 'I'll let him tell me when he feels the time is right.' She yawned pointedly. It was almost midnight and she had to be up at 6am for yoga. "Shippo, I need to get some sleep. Would you like to sleep here tonight?"

"No, I should be going. I have class early tomorrow anyway." He said, yawning himself. "Kagome…is it ok if I come back again some other time?"

"Of course Shippo!" She said, hugging him tight. She walked him to the door, removing the ward before he walked outside. Once he was gone from sight, she closed and locked the door, then replaced the wards and went upstairs to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of the characters from the series.**

**

* * *

**

He was still sitting in his chair, watching the Tokyo skyline as the sun rose. 'This is a truly beautiful sight.' He sighed, reaching for the cell phone in his jacket pocket, he hit speed-dial. When the other end answered, he quickly barked "Progress?"

There was a loud groan, and then a peevish voice asked "do you know what time it is sir? Ugh…"

"I don't care what time it is, I want to know if you've made progress!"

"Yeah, she has wards up all over the place. You're gonna need to let her know you're there or your ass is gonna get purified." The voice gave a soft laugh.

The tall demon sighed, gracefully getting out of his chair and brushing back his long silver hair. "Fine, anything else? Does she know what happened?"

"I told her the basics. Didn't get into anything concerning your family though, and she didn't ask."

"Fine. Get a routine prepared for me. I don't want to be seen in the area if I don't have to be." He snapped the phone shut, grimacing. 'I'm getting soft in my old age.' He thought to himself grimly. Glancing at the clock he noticed he had time for a quick work out before the board meeting. He groaned, thinking of the day ahead of him and wondered why he ever invested his time in the companies he bought; they could technically run themselves.

Shippo hung up the phone, looking at his alarm clock again. "Shit" he said, rolling out of bed "might as well get ready for school, 'bout that time anyway." He gave a large yawn, stretching his body out of sleep. He thought back to the night before. 'Kagome has changed. She smiles, but it doesn't reach her eyes anymore. Not sure what boss-man is expecting, but I have a feeling he's gonna be shocked.'

He shook his head ruefully and picked up the phone again; dialing the PI firm he knew to be very discreet and reliable. The phone was answered before the second ring. "Higurashi Kagome. Higurashi shrine, Tokyo. Daily routine. Yesterday." He hung up the phone, knowing that he didn't need to say anything further; he would get a detailed report of her daily activities by evening. He wasn't quite sure how the firm got their information, just that they were always accurate. With that business out of the way, he walked into his loft's bathroom and began to prepare for his day.

* * *

Kagome woke to her alarm clock buzzing in her ear. She took a quick shower and ran downstairs to begin preparations for yoga. As she opened the door she noticed what a beautiful day it was; the sun was peeking over the horizon and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. The air was still a bit crisp, but was warming quickly as the sun ascended in the sky. Today she would do yoga outside, under the Tree. It was quickly becoming one of her favorite places in the shrine again.

She set up the area, preparing extra room in case some of the people in the neighborhood decided to join her again when she felt something pull her to the well house. She had felt this pull several times since the portal to the feudal era had closed, however she had never investigated it. 'Six years is long enough to wait. I have to confront it again sometime.' She sighed, and then began to walk forward.

The well house was as dark and creepy as always. She opened the door slowly, goose bumps rising on her skin. She hadn't even looked down the well in 6 years… suddenly she heard a voice coming from the stairs leading to the shrine. She turned her back on the well, silently closing the door behind her. 'Later, I guess…'

"Lady Kagome! Lady Kagome, are you here?" A voice called out, she could hear the fear and desperation. A little girl came running into her view; dirt smudges on her face and clothes. Kagome walked up to the girl, a look of concern on her face. "Lady Kagome, please help! My mommy, a monster took her in the park! Please!"

"Slow down, slow down" Kagome said, hugging the girl. "Tell me what happened."

"A monster, he had red glowing eyes and 4 arms! He grabbed her and ran away through the park! Please help my mommy!"

Kagome rushed to her house to grab her bow and sword. "Ok, take me to where you last saw her."

The girl led Kagome to the park and pointed to a bike path that ran parallel to a little stream. "He ran that way!" She said, still crying.

"Ok, I need you to go over to the big tree where those people are setting up a picnic. Tell them what happened, and that there is a miko out searching for your mother; ask them not to panic, and if you can sit with them until I return." Kagome pointed to a group of teenagers, laying out blankets on the grass. She then turned, and followed the path the girl had pointed down.

When she was out of site of the little girl, Kagome paused and let her senses travel. Just because the demon had left this way, didn't mean he had kept going this way. She turned west and headed into the lush forest growth. After about 15 minutes of walking, she came to a small cave; she could sense a rather large demonic aura coming from inside. She quickly notched an arrow and said in a very calm, cold voice, "I know you're inside, come out and fight me." There was a rustling inside the cave, and a woman gasped and let out a small cry.

"Who dares challenge me?" A voice rumbled in the cave.

"I am Kagome, will you not face me?" she called back, wondering what type of demon this was. Red eyes and 4 arms could describe a whole lot of different demon types. She wasn't expecting what she saw. A centipede type demon, with 4 arms and cropped blue hair slithered out of the cave. Kagome took aim whispered a purification incantation; hitting the demon in the center of the humanoid chest. An unearthly shriek was heard as the demons front half was purified. She quickly notched another arrow and shot the back portion of the demon, which was twitching around aimlessly without its head.

"Are you ok in there, ma'am?" She called out softly after the demon was gone. There was a loud hiss, then another demon came running towards her. She made quick work of the smaller demon in time to see another rush out. 'Oh great, what is this, a whole family of demon centipedes?' Her voice got cold again, and she called out "Fine, I'll just purify the whole damn cave then!" She notched another arrow, said a more powerful purification incantation, and let the arrow fly into the roof of the cave. There was a bright flash and demon guts flew out of the cave, splattering over Kagome's dress; then all Kagome could hear from the cave was the soft cries of the women she had come to save. She rushed into the cave, using a handy key-ring flashlight to light her way. The women was tied in the back of the cave, gagged; and covered with demon parts.

The women gushed her gratitude to Kagome as she was released from her bonds. "Don't thank me, ma'am; thank your daughter. She ran all the way to my family's shrine to get me after you were taken; she was very courageous to do so." She said, helping the women back to the trail. When they walked into sight of the main park, the little girl squealed and ran forward to hug her mother.

"Sarah, I'm so glad you're ok! I was so worried that you would be grabbed or kidnapped!" The women said as she hugged the little girl.

"Mommy, I knew what to do! I ran and asked Lady Kagome to come help you, and she got you back!" The little girl scrunched up her nose. "But you sure do smell funny now!"

Kagome smiled at the pair, saying "you're a very brave young lady to run like to did to get help Sarah. Thank you for getting me."

She walked back to her home; absently nodding to the people she met along the way as they bowed to her. The park was only about 2 miles from her house, she would have to expand her senses more often this way…a whole den of centipede demons living practically under her nose, and it was unforgiveable! Her carelessness had almost cost that woman her life.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of the characters from the series.**

**

* * *

**

Shippo glanced down at the report in his hands, grimacing. It seemed to him that while Kagome had a very specific routine during the mornings, her evenings were rather…chaotic. He sighed and looked at the last comment on the page again; boss wasn't going to like seeing this.

--

5:30am: Wake up, shower, dress. Alone.

6:00am: Yoga, either inside house or under huge tree in shrine. 5-6 others attend.

6:45am: Meditation & Prayer. Alone.

7:30am: Weapon training behind house. Archery first, followed by swords. Alone.

10:00am: Breakfast with Family.

10:30am: Walks. Seemingly aimless, usually staying within a 4 mile radius. Brings Lunch, shares with any in need.

5:00pm: Dinner with Family.

5:30pm: Unknown. Seems that subject uses this time for many things, never same.

10:30pm: Locks up house. Watches television for about 45 minutes before going to sleep.

Subject exterminated demon centipede tribe living in park around 6:20am. Powerful incantation used, tribe died within four minutes.

Approach with caution.

--

Shippo sighed again…boss was definitely not going to like this. Maybe he could rip the last statement out of the report? He quickly glanced at the building in front of him, a frown marring his brow. Then he walked into the building and nodded to the doorman. He made his way to the elevator and pressed the penthouse button.

He knocked lightly on the door to the penthouse and heard a light growl. "Enter." As Shippo walked through into the large room, he noticed two things. First, boss wasn't at his desk reading papers as usual; he was sitting in a chair, looking out the large windows. Second, the room wasn't silent; the stereo was softly playing music. He took a few cautious steps into the room, unsure how to react to these new occurrences.

"You have the information?"

"Yes sir. It says that –"

"Just give me the paper and go."

"Y-yes sir." Shippo put the page on a small end table and slowly backed away towards the door.

"Which agency did you use?" The question was asked very softly, with a slight growl in its undertone.

Shippo winced at the tone, and then gave a low sigh. He named the agency, then walked out the door and closed it softly. As he rode the elevator down to the ground level, he considered calling the agency and giving them a warning, and then quickly decided against it. 'Boss would kill me if I warned them.'

He heard the door close and glanced at it out of the corner of his eye to make sure the kit had left. The cub had been afraid, which meant he was not going to like reading the paper that sat on the table beside him. He reached over and gracefully picked up the page. One eyebrow lifted at the last line; well, the kit wasn't stupid. He reached for his cell phone and dialed the number of the agency the kit had told him he used. A few seconds later he closed the phone with a slight smile; the matter had been dealt with, he would never receive a warning from the agency again.

He glanced at the page again, considering the best time to contact the little miko. The kit had mentioned wards; first he would test these. He would rather meet her inside, where nobody but he could see her reaction. The ward she had used around the tree had been strong, but only strong enough to make him queasy as he stood in the branches. Did she protect her home as loosely as she protected that tree? He thought about this for some time, softly smiling to himself as the sun peeked at him from the skyline. He glanced at the clock and gracefully stood, walking to the window soundlessly.

He had a few hours until she left the grounds of her home; he would test the wards today.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of the characters from the series.**

**

* * *

**

Kagome woke with a gasp. Glancing at her alarm clock, she groaned; 4am was definitely not a decent wake up time! Though, considering the dream she had just had, it was understandable. It hadn't been a dream, really, though; it had been a memory, long pushed out of her mind. Something she hadn't wanted to remember, in fact, something she had longed to forget.

* * *

The battle had been going strong in their favor since sunrise; the sun was now high overhead, indicating it was around noon. It would end soon though, any minute now Naraku would be dead. Inuyasha stood before him, preparing to release the adamantite barrage; Kikyo stood on his left, I stood on his right. We released our arrows simultaneously; hers hit the small child Kagura held up in front of her as mine pierced Narkau's chest, purifying the area. 

I heard a deep growl behind me, and turned just in time to see Kouga charging toward us, a look of pure hatred and fury on his face. I let out a slight gasp and noticed his jewel shards were completely black and pulsing with energy. I quickly drew an arrow and aimed my bow, but I knew I had no chance of hitting Kouga. He was going to kill Inuyasha. I closed my eyes and heard the deafening crack of bone smashing, then a gasp. I opened my eyes, expecting to see Kouga standing over Inuyasha's broken body. What I saw shocked me.

Instead of Inuyasha on the ground, it was Kouga; dead. Sesshoumaru stood over him, blood mingling with the poison dripping from his claws. He looked at me and hissed, and then he was gone. I looked from Kouga to Inuyasha, back to Kouga. "How…" I mumbled.

Inuyasha was hugging Kikyo tightly to his chest, oblivious to the threat which had been there. Oddly, I felt nothing at that sight; it was almost as if, in that one moment of time, I could feel nothing at all.

At the sound of my voice he turned and looked at my face. Whatever he had been planning on saying though, was cut off as his eyes followed mine. He didn't understand – hell, I didn't understand what had just happened. I knelt down next to Kouga's body and began to pray for his soul. I have no clue why he had attempted to betray us, I honestly didn't care. He was dead and I wasn't sorry, Idid feelpity for him though.

I gently closed his eyes andfolded his arms over his chest. Then I reached down to his legs and took the shards he had protected from corruption for so long. I purified them quietly, and felt a tear roll down my cheek.

"Kagome…" I heard Inuyasha begin speaking, but with a shake of my head and the raising of my hand I silently asked him to just be quiet. I then stood, and looked at the battlefield around us.

There were many corpses; both friend and foe. I saw 3 jewel shards scattered around, and behind me I felt the large chunk which Naraku had possessed. I turned and nodded to Kikyo; silently we began to gather the last few shards. As I was purifying the chunk which Naraku had so corrupted, I saw her gather the other 3 shards and purify them quickly. She walked towards me, knelt in front of me and grabbed my hand to place them in it. I gasped and looked into her eyes; was she finally going to trust me? She closed my hand over the shards, turned and nodded.

I suppose I had known then, watching Inuyasha so torn between his beloved Kikyo walking away and me kneeling there purifying the jewel; a smart person would have seen his eyes stay on her longer, and accepted his choice then and there. He didn't go after her though, he just kept staring; watching as Kikyo walked further and further away. I allowed hope to blossom in my heart, hope that he would choose life over death; over hell.

I stood again; the complete, purified jewel in my hand. In the distance, I heard Sango and Miroku calling our names, and absently I heard Jaken calling out for his master. There would be time to worry about what had happened later, for now the wounded needed healing; my head needed to clear. I turned my back on Inuyasha and made my way towards our friends.

* * *

Tears rolled unchecked down her face again over the pain and sorrow of that day. Yes, the group had beaten their foe; her quest had been completed. However the loss of so much life tore at her soul and the betrayal of her friend put a crack in her heart; a crack she now realized she had never tried to heal. It had made leaving them so much easier, almost a relief.

* * *

(a/n: Any Kouga fans out there, please don't hate me! I had stated these next chapters would be heartbreaking to write, I feel saddened by the turn of events.

Also, until I get things clarified, the chapters are going to be very short as these last 2 have been!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of the characters from the series.**

**

* * *

**

Shippo came for yoga that morning. He approached her as she was setting up "Kagome…may I join you today?" She smiled at him.

"Shippo? Wow, that's some disguise you've got there." She said, noticing the muscular boy standing in front of her. She had seen him transform while younger, however never into a human. He was tall, and wore a loose-fitting workout outfit.

He giggled softly. "Well, I don't think the other people who join you would appreciate a demon. The other students at university get freaked when I don't look completely human." He looked at her sheepishly. "I will stay and help you train if that's all right? It's been awhile since I've had to fight, but I would like to stay on my toes."

"Sure thing! I'd appreciate having some real practice." She smiled again, and went about setting up another mat, oblivious to the figure standing in the tree watching the interaction.

After cleaning up the mats from yoga, she walked to Shippo. "I usually meditate now, but we can do some training first. What weapon would you prefer?" She asked, walking toward the house, motioning him to follow. After removing the wards she told him "upstairs in the spare room there is a small collection of weapons. Take your pick."

Shippo chose a lightweight dagger for his offhand, and a Katana for his main hand. The weapons were well maintained and held perfect balance. They moved behind the house and began. Several hours later, Kagome was drenched with sweat and slightly out of breath. Shippo wasn't sweating; however he was having trouble controlling his breathing as well. They were well matched, but Kagome had a sinking suspicion that he was holding back.

"Shippo." She said, holding her side after a particularly difficult blow. "I think we're done for today, thank you for helping me. I definitely need a shower again!" She laughed. "I remember you running from fighting; now you're certainly good at it!" He looked at her and smiled.

"But Kagome! We haven't done any long range combat yet!" She blanched and he laughed. "Come on, just a bit longer. Oh, and please don't actually purify me!"

She blushed beet red at his last comment. "Shippo! Like I would ever do that to you! Ok, but I need to shower and eat breakfast soon!" She walked to the house and retrieved her bow and quiver. "How do you want to do this?" She asked, still slightly out of breath. When she turned, he was gone. She felt his aura coming from the trees and realized what he was up to. They would play hide and seek, slightly revised. She took aim and shot, hearing his laughter as he dodged the arrow and ran to another tree.

"Foxfire!" he shot in her direction, barely missing as she jumped out of the way.

They continued like this for another 45 minutes, each landing a blow here and there, for the most part dodging each other's attacks. When they were finished, she gathered the weapons and walked towards her home. "Shippo, will you return tomorrow?" At his nod she continued. "Ok great! Though I really need to go shower and eat now. Would you care to join us?" He looked at her with a slight leer. "NOT in the shower! Ugh, you spent too much time in Miroku's company growing up…" They laughed together at that, moving into the house. "Stay here, I'll be down in a few minutes." She laughed at his slightly disappointed look.

* * *

He stood in the Tree for some time, watching the yoga. The Kit was there today. He watched the wench as she gracefully changed positions. He glanced at his watch. Patience is a virtue; he would wait for her to leave. He sat down on the branch and watched. When they began to train, he watched closer. She had definitely improved her combat skills since the feudal era; not that she had really had any back then. He remembered she had carried a bow around, though her aim had never been that great. Watching her with a sword was…intriguing. The cub was holding back, barely trying to scratch her; but she seemed to be holding back also. He noticed she would pull back or turn her wrist differently at the last moment. Did she have so little faith in the Kit's ability to dodge her? Or was she just not good with close combat?

She had called a halt to the training, but the kit wanted to do some long range practice. What was the kit up to? Then he saw. Now they were really training. She used no incantations; if she did the Kit would be dead by now. Interesting, very interesting.

She called a halt again, her laughter sounding across the grounds. He listened to the conversation, disgusted with the Kit's behavior. He would have a talk with the cub; make sure he didn't overstep his bounds. He glanced at his watch again. She would leave the grounds soon so he could test the wards. His patience was wearing thin.

* * *

Breakfast was shared with Kagome's mother and grandfather; she had warned Shippo not to show her grandfather his demonic traits so Shippo kept up the human disguise, though he was getting tired of it. Her mother seemed to think Shippo was a love interest, and grandpa kept muttering things about "this kid being different, how old is he again?" Kagome absently hugged the old man then turned to walk Shippo to the door.

"Thanks again for the help training Shippo. I'll cya tomorrow?" She looked at him with eager eyes, liking the opportunity to actually train. The monks and mikos at the temple had helped her form techniques; however she quickly wore them out with her stamina. With Shippo she had a feeling that he was the one holding back, and that he had barely been tired when she had been about to drop. It would definitely do her some good to continue training with him.

Shippo nodded at her "Yes, 6am I'll be here! I have class at 9am though, so I won't be able to train for very long. I'll print out a copy of my schedule for you; maybe we can work out some other times to work on your technique." He grinned at her, hoping she took the hint that she needed some work.

"What?!?!" She sputtered "what do you mean, work on my technique!"

His eyes twinkled in amusement at her outrage and he softly commented "well, you've got a good technique, but you need to work on it a bit more. Maybe learn some new moves." He wiggled his brows at her.

"Oh no, I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that comment _or_ see that…that…Pervert!!!!" She giggled at him 'and I thought Miroku was bad!'

"Well, cya tomorrow Kagome!" He said, walking toward the shrine steps.

When he had left, she turned back to help her mother with the dishes. "He seems like a nice young man," her mother commented "are you dating?" Kagome blushed slightly; her mother was taking an unusual amount of interest in her love life it seemed.

"No ma, I actually…" she glanced back to the table, seeing her grandfather immersed in the paper she whispered "I knew him back when I went through the well actually. He was very young then." At her mother's startled look, she shook her head again. "No, he was more like a son to me, I still kinda see him that way." Her mother nodded, still shocked that the young man she had just met had been a demon. "Well, I'd best get going mom. I want to patrol the park today, and then I met some children yesterday who were coming down with a cold so I'd like to check up on them also." She smiled and turned to walk outside. "Oh, I almost forgot my lunch!" she said breathlessly, running to her home to get the box she had made.

* * *

He watched the kit leave and cursed the wench for taking her time. He glanced at his watch again. She was late, the cub had taken up to much of her time today; he was definitely going to have a talk with him.

She finally walked out the door of her mother's house and ran to her home to gather he weapons and a weird looking box. He waited 10 minutes after she had gone down the stairs before gracefully jumping down the tree. He silently made his way to her door and found it unlocked. 'Stupid girl has too much trust in her wards.' He thought, walking into the house. He felt a few shocks as he passed through the wards, however it wasn't unbearable. He silently made his way to the stairs, thinking to wait upstairs for her.

The closer he got to the stairs, the more uncomfortable he became. He cursed silently and turned to leave; he would be sick if he stayed to long. "The wench does put up a decent defense for her house it seems" he said under his breath as he walked out the door. Well, he would just have her come to him then.

As he made his way downtown he pulled out his cell phone and dialed. "I need her to come to me." He said curtly, and then snapped it shut. The kit would make it happen.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of the characters from the series.**

**

* * *

****Nine**

Kagome was meditating that night when she felt Shippo outside. 'That's strange, he said he would come in the morning…' she thought, moving to the door. She quickly opened the door and looked around, muttering "Shippo, what's up? I thought you wouldn't be back until tomorrow…"

He walked out of the bushes behind her house, his eyes apprehensive. "Kagome…I have to tell you something. Can we go inside to talk?"

She stepped inside, removing the wards from the door. "Come in Shippo. Are you ok? You look worried…" her voice trailed off as he ran into the house and shut the door. "Shippo?" Kagome turned to him, concerned and worried.

"Kagome, please, just sit and listen to me for a few minutes." He said, lowering himself to a cushion on the floor, asking her to sit next to him. She sat down gracefully and folded her hands in her lap, intent on listening to him. Shippo looked down at her hands, biting his lip. "Kagome, remember the first night you were home? When you asked me what I've been doing with myself, and how I found you?" He felt her give slight nod, and continued. "Well, you see…I work for someone, a demon. And well, he is the one who found you. He told me to come here that night and talk to you." At her gasp, he looked up into her eyes and gave a weak smile. "I can't tell you who he is; I've been asked to bring you to him though. Will you come with me?"

Kagome searched his eyes, trying to understand what he was saying. 'He _worked_ for someone? Someone who found me? What does he mean by this?' Confusion overwhelmed her, she bit her lip and began to question him. "Um, Shippo…I'm not sure I understand. You work for this demon, how long are we talking about? What do you do for him? Why would he ask you to come and talk to me? Why didn't he just come here himself? Why does this guy wanna meet me? Are you in danger?"

"Well, I've worked for him…oh it's been about 250 years now. I, uh, well, umm…I kinda just do what he asks. It could be something as simple as gathering information; or it could be something else entirely. I don't know why he wants to meet you, honestly; though it has something to do with our combined…past…I think. He did come here; you attempted to purify him though, so he sent me. And finally, I'm always in danger Kagome. I _am_ a demon you know. I am not in danger from him though, I don't think."

She watched his face for a few minutes. "Ok, Shippo. One last question." At his nod she asked, "Am I in danger from this demon? Honestly." She saw him flinch slightly. There were a few minutes of silence.

Finally he let out a sigh, speaking softly "Kagome, I don't know. I don't think you are though. I doubt I'd have been sent to only talk if you were."

She nodded then and stood. "Ok, let's go then." Grabbing her bow and quiver, she walked towards the door; pausing when he softly coughed from behind her.

"Kagome, we're going to his home. I don't think you should bring weapons…" She gave him an incredulous look, shook her head and opened the door; indicating he should leave before her. "Boss is gonna skin me…" he muttered under his breath, walking out the door.

"So which way Shippo?" Kagome asked, frustrated.

"Come with me, there's a car waiting to take us." He said softly, walking toward the shrine steps. She followed him silently, a tear rolling down her cheek. 'Why did he tell me all that? I trusted him, and he was only here because someone told him to come. He didn't really want to see me. Why do I feel as if I've been betrayed by him?'

She got into the car behind him, letting out a sigh. He heard this and turned to her; then whispered "I love you Kagome. I swear I would have found you on my own eventually. I just…didn't know where to look, or when to look. I missed you so much! Please don't be sad Kagome! Please!" She lifted her head, showing him her tears; she gave a slight nod of her head, and then turned her head to watch the passing scenery of downtown Tokyo.

"It's ok Shippo. I understand." She said softly, closing her eyes. About 10 minutes later the car slowed to a stop and she opened her eyes to see a large, elegant building in front of her. She shivered slightly; there were many demonic auras in this building. Shippo motioned her to get out of the car, and then follow him inside the building. As he nodded to the doorman, she felt her powers begin to rise and clutched her bow tighter.

"Kagome, please try to relax a little." He said as the elevator began its steady ascent. She cast her eyes to the ceiling and took some deep breaths, slowly drawing her powers back into herself. "Thank you." He gave her a relieved look, letting out a shaky breath. When the elevator doors slid open, he looked at her again and then walked to the penthouse doors; glancing back at her when she didn't move. He walked back to her and lightly took her hand, guiding her toward the door.

Kagome knew this demon. The aura, that aura, it was familiar. She felt Shippo take her hand, slowly guiding her toward the door. Apprehension filled her as he knocked then she gasped when she heard a faint "Enter." The voice was smooth and silky, and held so much power; she knew this voice, it played with her mind, her memories. However, the voice and the aura alone weren't bothering her. There was something else inside, something she had thought long gone. A tingle started at the back of her neck, ran a shiver down her spine. She gasped, 'Could it be?'

"The jewel? How?" she whispered herself. The door opened silently and she looked up to see who he was. She saw his face then, reflected in the glass of the window. He hadn't changed much, the only indication of age being the slight darkening of his markings. His face was held in a cold mask, betraying neither thought nor feeling. "You…what's going on? Why am I here?" She asked, her voice gone cold as she regarded the demon standing next to the window.

"Leave us." The words, no, the command, was spoken softly; she could feel the underlying power in his words and gasped again.

Shippo looked at her again, bowed low, and then walked to the door. Her face showed shock, but not fear. 'That is odd. Her fear left her almost immediately when she saw him…I would have thought it intensified.' He shrugged and made his way to his loft.

"Sesshoumaru…?" She whispered softly. He turned to her and nodded. She let herself drift into the memory of the last time she had seen him.

* * *

The battle was over, Naraku was dead, the jewel was complete once more, and the wounded had been tended to. I knew my time to leave was rapidly approaching, yet I couldn't help but feel that there was something else; I was forgetting something. I made my way to the hot spring, thinking a bath would help calm me; I wasn't prepared to see him there. He was leaning his back against a tree, his face contorted in pain, his left leg lying at an inhuman angle to his side.

I understood what happened now, though I still couldn't fathom why it had happened. Sesshoumaru had shielded his brother at the last second, taking the blow meant to kill him. I suddenly felt very small, very humbled by his presence. This demon, who hated his brother, had most likely given up his life for him. Even with his demonic healing abilities, the damage to his leg was too great. He would be challenged for his domain, and he would lose. I suddenly remembered words Kaede had spoken to me, so long ago.

_"There is a way for a __miko__ to heal a demon," the old woman had said while stirring the fire with a hook. "It is not an easy thing, though, and not to be done rashly. To begin with, you have to concentrate on your powers, child, and call them to life. You need to intensify them. Gather as much of it to you as you are able to hold. This will immediately call forward the demon's youki. Don't be afraid then, or retreat! This is what you have been waiting for! But be careful! Do not let it overwhelm you! Take care not to __purify him, either. __"You will feel his youki like fire around you. It will try to overpower you, for the sacred powers of you, child, are a danger to every demon, high or low. This mustn't happen! Imagine your powers to be ice; that way you will be able to resist. Envelope his youki with your power, child, but be careful. Let not your ices extinguish his fire, __nor his__ fires melt your ice!__"He will fight against your taking control of him. Be steady then! When you feel his powers are under your control, start your work. Your own powers will show the way, and the final act of healing will be done by the demon's power. __"After you are done, slowly retreat from him. Only then you are allowed to let go of the demon. Do not end your physical contact before you have finished! This would destroy you, and maybe even him!"_

I slowly approached him, hearing him growl I turned my head down. When I was about 4 feet from him I slowly knelt, bending my back in a very low, formal bow. "Forgive my intrusion, my lord. May I please have the honor of tending your wounds?" I asked in a low voice, not daring to look up until I had an answer. I heard him draw a deep breath, growling as he released it. I still did not move, praying to the gods he would not kill me for even suggesting I could heal him.

Seconds ticked into minutes, and still he gave no answer. Finally, what seemed like hours later, he growled out "wretched human, you dare to think you could heal me?" His voice was filled with pain, yet I could hear curiosity in it also.

I bowed deeper still, and whispered "My teacher, she told me of a way for a miko to combine her powers with a demons youki…she told me that combined there is the strength to heal any wound. If you would please allow me the honor of attempting to heal you…" I trailed off at his hiss.

What seemed like hours passed again when I finally heard his whispered "try then." I slowly looked up to his face; his eyes were closed, his face a cold mask again. I stood slowly, not wanting to make any sudden moves in fear he would forget his acceptance and lash out with his poison whip. He made no movement as I crept closer and knelt next to his injured leg.

"I…I must touch you…" I said, lightly laying my hands on his leg, positioning it in front of him. His breathing gave no indication of pain; his face, however, flinched slightly. I kept my left hand on his injured leg, and placed my right hand on his shoulder.

I began to draw on my powers, felt them flare up around me. 'I need more…' I thought, willing my magic to grow stronger. My eyes were clenched tight; I could feel my magic surrounding me, flowing around me like a waterfall. Sesshoumaru growled, and his youki flared up as a response to my sacred powers. 'He is so strong, so intense…' I thought, feeling myself waiver. He had never used this much power in any of the attacks against me, I was unprepared for the sheer power of it.

Kaede had described this power as fire, but this…this was more than fire. His youki was molten steel, reaching for me, seeking to destroy me. He would overwhelm me; burn out my existence if I didn't do something soon. Ice! Kaede had said to counter his fire with ice. I squeezed my eyes tighter, concentrating on my powers; I must turn them to ice…cold…liquid ice…what is that stuff that is used for the big time cooling systems? Liquid Nitrogen!

I visualized myself in a huge freezer, felt my powers grow colder and colder. Then I began the process of wrapping him in ribbons, visualizing them surrounding his leg, then the rest of his body. His youki strained against my sacred powers, I was trembling and clenched my hands on his body. 'Careful Kagome, be very careful. You don't want to put out his fire; you don't want to purify him.' I gently continued my work, being very careful about wrapping his body with powers, leaving room for his youki. It was push and shove, our powers straining against each other. Finally I felt I had his body completely enwrapped by my ribbons. It was working!

I could feel his youki being slowly pushed back into him by my ribbons; I begged it to begin the healing process of his body. He had more extensive injuries than his leg, I could feel his youki flowing through his body, repairing, regrowing his bones, muscles, sinew, and skin. After what seemed like ages, I could finally feel his youki pulling back. It was done. I began pulling back my ribbons, pulling my powers back into myself. His skin burned my fingers where I was touching him, I wanted to let go!

Again, Kaede's words came back to me, her warning that I couldn't let go until both our powers were in our control. I clenched my fingers tighter, pulling back my powers steadily. My body was trembling, my heart pounding fiercely in my chest. I continued to pull back my powers; I could feel him pulling his own back. When I finally felt we had our powers reigned in I allowed my body to shudder. I was weak, trembling, bathed in sweat. I released my death grip on his person, and raised my eyes to his. "Thank you…" I whispered as the world went black.

When I came to, I was staring at my friends' concerned faces. I had been out for two days, and I still felt weak and exhausted. "Did it work?" I whispered, my vision going cloudy. I could hear them talking, someone calling out my name, but I couldn't respond.

* * *

Kagome felt her strength leaving her as the memory faded. Her body trembled; her mind began to close up. She felt herself falling as the world went black.

* * *

(a/n: Ok, this was a longer chapter, yay!

Anyway, the idea of how to heal a demon is not mine! I requested and gained permission to use details from CiraArana's story "A little bit of magic" which can be found on A Single Spark and/or Thank you very much CiraArana!

Anyway, I still have a lot to write…is there still interest in this story? Comments would be loved and appreciated:D


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of the characters from the series.**

**

* * *

**

He watched the emotions play out across her face. When she had first walked in the door, fear had dominated her. As she recognized him, the fear left, and anger showed. After the kit left, her anger turned into something else, something he couldn't put a name to. Then he had felt her powers rise as a look of compassion came to her face; that was quickly replaced by pain though, then her face went blank and her eyes rolled back as she started to fall. His reactions lightening fast, he caught her before she hit the floor and carried her to a couch. He called harshly, "Jaken, bring me a cloth and some water. I believe she fainted."

Jaken was moving about, taking his time getting the cloth and water. "Stupid human girl, causing milord so much trouble. She didn't even greet him properly!" He muttered under his breath. "Allow me, milord. I will wake her for you!" He said, an evil grin on his face. As he was about to dump the water on Kagome's face, his wrist was grabbed and the bottle removed from his hand.

"Go." Sesshoumaru commanded.

'Does milord want the pleasure of dumping the water on her head for himself? Yes, yes, that must be it.' Jaken thought, running to his rooms. Never had he seen his Lord show anger like that towards him!

After he was certain Jaken had left, Sesshoumaru dampened the cloth and wiped Kagome's brow. "Wake up now, miko. I wish to discuss some things with you." He said, his voice showing no emotion. When she didn't respond, he put his hand to her cheek, intending to slap her lightly; he stopped when he felt her skin. Her skin was hot to the touch; he quickly felt for her pulse and noticed it was very fast. Something was wrong with her, very wrong. He grabbed his phone, wiping at her face again with the damp cloth. "Get here now! And bring your medical bag!" He growled into the phone, snapping it shut with one hand; still wiping her face with the other.

Thirty seconds later, Shippo popped into the room with his medical bag in one hand and a sandwich in the other. When he saw Kagome lying on the couch, he dropped the sandwich and ran to her. "What happened?" He asked as he quickly took her blood pressure and pulse. Sesshoumaru quickly explained the emotions that crossed her face, along with the strange surge of powers he had felt. "Damn it, this is exactly what happened before she went through the well and sealed herself from us. We couldn't explain it, Sango found her at the damn hot spring, passed out with a fever. She was out for 3 days, and her powers kept having these crazy surges. We never did find the cause…" Shippo trailed off, thinking back to those tortuous days; they had almost lost her.

Sesshoumaru blanched hearing this, he had just left her at the hot springs that day, unconcerned about the consequences she had reaped for healing him. He hadn't given her another thought that day, thinking she had been a stupid fragile human; he hadn't realized that by healing him she had put herself in mortal danger.

'Shit, shit, shit…what did Kaede do? Herbs…she had used some kind of herbs to make a tea, and others for a poultice. I remember her putting the descriptions in that box…' Shippo quickly thought about the images in Kagome's home. Yes, the ones on the bottom floor, they had been framed. "Send someone to her house. She has about 10 framed pictures on the walls of the bottom floor, with descriptions of herbs. I need to read those. It's the only way I can think to help her. Please!" Shippo begged, tears running down his face. "Shit, her wards…" he trailed off when Sesshoumaru disappeared.

Sesshoumaru traveled with his demonic energy to her home, nearly ripping her front door from the hinges. He grabbed the pictures from the walls; quickly noting the names of the herbs he flipped open his cell phone and demanded fresh supplies of each listed. He then took off again, bringing the framed drawings to Shippo. "The herbs will be here shortly." Was all he said as he stalked to the window, looking out at the skyline. He couldn't name the feeling he was facing, the feeling of his stomach sinking; he didn't like it. He could feel his blood pounding through his veins, he wanted to rip someone apart. "Call my cell if you need anything." He growled as he jumped from the window, intent on finding something to kill.

Shippo nodded absently, looking up only when a demon discreetly placed three bags of herbs next to him. He read through the drawings again, then set off to the kitchen to prepare tea and a poultice.

Sesshoumaru returned several hours later to check up on them. Kagome was still unconscious, she had a cloth draped across her forehead and Shippo was attempting to force some tea down her throat. He growled when he saw her just lying there, liquid dripping out of her mouth. He moved to stand beside her and, taking the small mug from Shippo with an impatient sound, he continued to force the liquid down her throat.

Shippo watched his boss intently, pondering the change in his demeanor silently. "Boss, we should move her. Just to the floor or something, she needs to have warmth for when the fever breaks." For a minute he thought his plea fell on deaf ears, when suddenly Kagome was lifted in strong arms and carried to a bedroom; gently placed on a bed.

Several hours later the fever broke. Kagome woke with a man sitting next to her, he had long silver hair. "In…u…ya…sha?" She asked brokenly, her eyes still unfocused.

Sesshoumaru heard her waking, when she called for his brother he growled softly. 'She still wants him, with everything he put her through.' He thought, placing a hand on her forehead. "Shh, rest now miko. We will talk later." He said gently. He moved his hand down her face to close her eyes for her.

The voice didn't sound like Inuyasha, and words would have never come from him. Something nagged at her brain, telling her all was not right. She was drifting back to sleep when the events of the previous night hit her, and she gasped as the man's identity broke through the fog. "Sesshoumaru." She smiled softly as she said his name, and her mind closed up again as sleep claimed her.

When she next woke she felt the sun on her closed eyelids. She slowly opened them to see Shippo standing above her, Sesshoumaru behind him. "Wh- what happened to me Shippo?" She asked, her eyes still hazy and slightly unfocused.

"I was wondering the same thing Kagome." Shippo replied, concern evident on his face. "How many times since you came back has this happened to you?"

"Uh, what? What happened? And, um, what's Sesshoumaru doing here?" She asked as she brought her hands up to wipe her eyes. She then sat up and looked around the room, noticing that she wasn't in her home. "Uh, also, where am I?"

Shippo's confused eyes followed her movements. "Kagome? What do you remember about last night?" He asked. She had been confused and very silent last time he had seen her in this condition also; not remembering, or at least not telling anyone, what had happened to her at the hot springs.

"You came to my house…told me…then…" She gasped, remembering the flashback and the sudden weakness. She turned to Sesshoumaru, her eyes taking in his form clearly now. "I guess it did work, huh?" She mused, tilting her head slightly.

He nodded slightly, his face betraying no emotion. "You are well now." He stated, then turned and walked out of the room.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of the characters from the series.**

**

* * *

****Eleven**

Shippo was confused. Actually, confused had left the building about 15 minutes ago when Kagome had made that comment, and had left this feeling of being totally in the dark with no chance of finding his way out. He looked at Kagome, then turned and stared at the door, then turned to Kagome again. What had she meant by 'I guess it worked'?

"Kagome? Why do I feel like there's something you're not telling me?" He asked. She had a strange look on her face, and her eyes seemed to be staring off into space. He waved his hand in front of her face, asking again "Kagome? Kagome, are you ok?" She shook her head for a second then looked him in the eyes.

"Hey Shippo? Tell me what happened after I left." She looked down at her lap and softly muttered "I need to know what happened to Inuyasha…"

Shippo blushed, unsure if he should tell her everything. "He's dead Kagome…"

"I know that Shippo. I want, no I need, to know…how." She looked him in the eyes; silently begging for a real answer.

Shippo hesitated; she had a right to know, however boss had seemed to want secrecy. He would tell her the basics, he decided. "After you left, Inuyasha seemed…changed. We all begged him to go through the well, to get you. He refused us repeatedly. Then, the night of the new moon, Kikyo came to us while we were near the well. She said it was time for him to join her in hell, and he…didn't protest." He noticed a single tear rolling down her cheek, and hesitated for a minute. She looked him in the eyes, he could see no emotion in her anymore; it was like she had closed down. "Before she could claim his soul, Sesshoumaru came to the clearing. Of course, Inuyasha went to attack. Strange thing was, though, Sesshoumaru held up his hand and claimed he didn't want to fight. They went off and talked for hours. When they came back, Inuyasha told Kikyo he was ready." He drew a shaky breath, letting it out in a sigh.

"We all stood there as she drew his soul out, she cuddled it to herself for a minute, then there was a bright flash and both she and his soul were gone. Kagome…I'll never forget what happened next. Inuyasha, even without a soul, was still conscious. He looked at Sesshoumaru and said 'keep your word, bastard.' Then he collapsed. Sesshoumaru took his body and flew away." He looked back into her eyes, she had stopped crying. She seemed very…peaceful…now; there was even a slight smile curving her lips upward at the corners. Hence, Shippo was very, very confused. "Kagome? You should get dressed, now. I think boss wants to talk to you still." At her slight nod, he turned and walked from the room.

Sesshoumaru turned as Shippo left the room. The kit had a look of bewilderment on his face, and the smell of fear was pulsing off him.

"I told her boss. I'm sorry, she asked me…and…she has a right to know what happened to him."

"Go. We will speak of this later."

"Yes, boss." Shippo hesitated; he wanted to ask why it had been kept a secret from her. Before he could open his mouth to ask, he thought better of it and walked out of the penthouse.

Kagome walked out of the room minutes later. She appeared calm, cool, and composed. She dipped her head in a slight nod of acknowledgement toward him, saying softly "milord."

"Miko, I have something which belongs to you." He tossed her a small black pouch made of leather. She caught it easily, gasping as she felt the power of it. The pouch itself was enchanted to mask great power. Inside she could feel it contained a small sphere, the size of a marble.

She drew in a deep breath, realizing what was inside. "I gave this to your brother."

"Half Brother. He, in turn, asked me to give it back." His voice was vicious, cutting deep into the wounds she still carried.

"You? Why would he give it to you, of all people?" She was trying to mask her pain with anger.

"That is none of your concern."

"So where is he? From what Shippo told me, I take it only half his soul was removed; the human half."

"Is that important to you?"

"You answer my question with a question. How ironic. Yes, it is important to me. Also, why did you allow me to heal you?"

"I didn't believe you could."

"So you let me try, thinking I would kill myself? Or did you think you would kill me?"

He gave no response, save for the lift of an eyebrow.

"Oh, never mind. Thank you for returning the jewel." She nodded toward him again, turning to leave.

"Why did you want to heal me?"

The question was spoken so softly, she wasn't sure if she heard it or if it came in her head. She whirled around to face him. "You put yourself in front of your brother, shielding him from the attack. If you hadn't, Naraku wouldn't have been killed; the barrage never would have been released. Everyone would have died. The very _least_ I could do is attempt to fix the damage done. After all, it was my fault Kouga betrayed us." Her voice cracked on the last part, and tears rolled down her eyes.

"Half-brother. It was nobody's fault but the wolf's. You didn't tell him to betray you."

"No, but I saw the corruption leaking into the shards in his legs, and I didn't stop to purify them. I could have…I could have…" She broke down, covering her face with her hands. She had never told anyone that she had seen the corruption in Kouga's shards. His betrayal was ultimately on her conscious, her fault.

"No. You were needed in the battle miko. You forget I watched the entire thing. Your arrow is what broke the barrier, nothing else could have."

"Kikyo was there. Her powers always were stronger than mine."

"Hn."

"Then why did you jump in front of your brother? Why did you save us? You could have let him die, and then killed Naraku yourself."

"Rin. And he is my half-brother."

"Huh?"

"I will not repeat myself."

"What did Rin have to do with you saving your brother's life?"

"Half. Brother." He snarled.

She let out a long sigh. "Ok, what did Rin have to do with you saving your _half_-brother's life?"

"She died."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Wait, huh?"

"I grow tired of this conversation, miko."

"I don't understand, milord. I only wish to clarify things in my head about the occurrences. How…how did Rin die?"

"She had a…disease." She could see he was uncomfortable; however he kept his eyes on her.

"Again, I'm sorry. I just…her death made you realize how much family, even half-family meant?" She asked him softly, her eyes softening.

"It was her request."

"Oh! You mean she asked you to watch out for Inuyasha?"

"No. That is enough miko. Do not speak of which you do not know anymore."

His voice held a warning in it. There was something he wasn't telling her, something he didn't want her to know. 'What could she have asked of him to make him save Inuyasha?' Kagome was now confused by the conversation; however the warning in his voice told her to drop it, at least for now. "Ok. May I ask you one more question please?"

He growled a very low, very menacing growl. When she didn't back down, he nodded slightly. She bit down on her lip, worried that he might kill her for asking "Where is Inuyasha?"

"Return on the night of the new moon." With that he turned his back on her, signaling the conversation was over.

Kagome glared at his back, still not understanding what he was trying to say. She muttered something under her breath about demon lords and arrogance as she turned and left the penthouse. She kept replaying the conversation in her head as she rode the elevator down to the ground floor. Absently she noticed the doorman bow towards her as she walked out the building and nodded in acknowledgement. When she stepped outside the building she realized she had no currency on her, and resigned herself to walking back to her shrine.

She made it about a block away before she realized a car was following her, the driver honking the horn yelling at her to get in the car already before he was killed for letting her walk. She looked up at the building, a slight smirk on her face. Something was definitely off about the demon lord these days.

* * *

(a/n: I think I rewrote the whole chapter a dozen times, and I'm still not satisfied with the dialog. lol.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! There's still a lot more to come, and I still can't make up my mind about a couple things. Characters have a way of doing things I'm unprepared for lol

Let me know what ya think:)


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of the characters from the series.**

**

* * *

**

Kagome let the youkai drive her home in silence; contemplating the conversation with Sesshoumaru. She still didn't understand why he had saved Inuyasha, and why Rin had anything to do with it; he had told her very plainly that Rin's request had nothing to do with saving Inuyasha. 'Feh, I'm just going to drive myself insane if I continue thinking about this.' She ran her fingers over the small pouch he had tossed at her earlier, why did Inuyasha not use the jewel? 'And of all people to entrust it to, why did he entrust it to Sesshoumaru? Why didn't he give it to Shippo?' She was startled out of her musings as the car pulled to the curb and the youkai announced we were at our destination.

"Lady Miko, I have been requested to see to your safety if you insist on walking outside a one mile radius from your home. Therefore, I humbly request you take this device and notify me when you plan on doing so." The youkai practically choked on his words as he handed her a small device from the car's dashboard.

Kagome absently took the device, then left the car. She could see the youkai didn't like her much from his attitude and tone of voice, silently she vowed she would not allow him to accompany her anywhere. She walked up the stairs to her family shrine to be greeted by Shippo; he had a worried look on his face.

"Kagome, I spoke with boss, he'll fix it!" Shippo said, looking anxious. Kagome gave him a confused look and attempted to walk past him; only to have him move into her path again.

"Shippo, what on Earth are you talking about?" She said, getting more agitated every time he moved to block her way. "Please let me past Shippo." She said, a soft warning in her voice. He sighed, letting her past. "I'm going to go have a shower then we can start sparing." She said, turning to look at him. "Wanna wait inside for me? I went shopping the other day and got a fresh stock of chocolate…" She teased in hopes of lightening his mood somewhat. The promise of sweets always made his eyes light up and brought a smile to his face in the past. Turning back to her house she let out a loud scream as she noticed her once pretty door hanging on one hinge. "What happened to my door?!?!?!"

Shippo cringed when she screamed, then ran up to her and hugged her tight. "Kagome, we were so worried about you! I saw the same symptoms and knew that Kaede had left the instructions how to nurse you back and I knew we had to get them so boss ran here and your wards were so strong and he will fix it!" Shippo was saying, gasping for air when he finally stopped.

Kagome sighed, she could hear the confusion and concern in his voice. From his rambling she managed to piece together that he had told Sesshoumaru to come to her house and get the drawings, and that whoever had come, had had some difficulty with her wards. Hence the extra pressure on her door. And that Sesshoumaru would be fixing this for her, which was odd. "Ok Shippo. Don't worry about it, I'll have to sleep on my mom's couch till it's fixed…" She sighed again, not to thrilled with that prospect.

Seeing how upset she looked at the prospect of sleeping on a couch Shippo's eyes lit up and he told her, with a lechourus grin "Kagome, come live with me until it's fixed. Or, uh, we can go get a hotel room." He cringed, a sick feeling coming to his stomach. "I mean, I'll get boss to pay for you to stay in a hotel!" He cringed again as he felt another knot twist in his stomach.

"Shippo? What's wrong?" Kagome's agitation turned to worry when she noticed him. He was holding his stomach with a sick look on his face.

"Uh, nothing…really I'll be fine in a minute" he said, then silently added to himself 'I hope.' "Let's head inside…I want chocolate!" He forced a smile on his face and stood. He knew the pain was his punishment for flirting, he just hadn't thought it would be so intense. He had sworn a blood oath; he would not flirt anymore with Kagome Higurashi. He sighed to himself, that had been a mistake.

Kagome showered and changed, then started to gather a few things together. She made her way downstairs with her bag, putting her hair up into a ponytail. "Ok Shippo, lets spar." She sent a smile his way and headed outside.

Shippo followed her outside silently, watching the way her hips swayed while she walked. In his head, he was repeating to himself 'lips shut, no flirting!' He took his place opposite her, and crouched into an offensive stance.

* * *

Sesshoumaru walked into the cave, concerned by the chained figure sitting before him. He turned to the servant and snapped "Why is he not bathed? You are paid to care for him, not let him waste away! Leave and do not consider applying for work in the west or south again!" The servant ran from the cave, thankful to continue breathing. "You do not look well. Come, you need to bathe." He spoke with a cool authority, growling undertone. He felt pity for his half brother, to have half his soul ripped out and sent to hell is the ultimate torture for a hanyou; he knew his brother could still feel the pain of his human half's soul in hell. Yes, it would definitely be better for her to see him on the new moon, when he is naught but a shell. The miko must be protected at all costs, even from his brother. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of the characters from the series.**

**

* * *

**

Kagome counted the hours until the new moon. The past 12 days had gone by slowly, even with Shippo and that driver constantly underfoot. Shippo would show up every morning for yoga, meditation, and sparring; and although she had managed to slip past the driver the first two days, he was now reluctant to allow her to walk up or down the shrine stairs alone.

The first day she had avoided him, had gone rather smooth. The second day, however, she had met a rather large force of youkai in the park. Their goal? The jewel, of course. Ironically enough, Sesshoumaru had come to her aid that day, fighting by her side in an almost protective manner; afterwards the driver trailed her non-stop when she approached the shrine stairs.

Now, 10 days of no privacy at all was wearing on her nerves. 'It wouldn't be so bad if Shippo would act normal again…hell even that driver wouldn't be so bad if he'd just TALK. Seriously, that guy gives me the creeps…he just follows me around and acts like he's better than everyone; hell, he won't even tell me his name! What'd he do, take "I'm better than you are" lessons from Sesshoumaru? And now that I think about it, what's up with Shippo? Why does he go from friendly to icicle up his butt around me constantly?' She sighed as she pondered. 'Another thing, Sesshoumaru is acting almost nice…I swear he smiled at me when we were fighting those youkai the other day. Did I step into another reality when I left the temple or something?'

She glanced down at the pouch hanging on her hip. The jewel was back in her life again…things had come full circle for it in her life, with the exception that it was no longer inside her body. 'Why didn't Inuyasha make a wish on it before he left for hell?' Ironically, she no longer felt the sharp stab of heartache at the mere thought of him anymore. She felt pain still, but it was more of a dull throb now. The first time she had pulled the jewel from the pouch a week ago, she had felt a sense of comfort wash over her soul; she felt…complete again.

Now, it seemed her only worries were to keep herself alive and the jewel safe until she could make an unselfish wish and free Midoriko and the demon's soul housed inside it. She pulled the jewel out of the pouch again, silently contemplating what to do. 'For the life of me, I can't think of a single wish that wouldn't benefit me or anyone I know. Is there really such a thing as an unselfish wish? World peace…that would benefit the entire world, but it would also benefit me, making it somewhat selfish; in essence at least. Maybe ending hunger in underdeveloped countries…then again, that might just shift the balance of the world, causing overpopulation or worse world-wide issues. Ugh! Why is this so difficult? Am I over-thinking things?'

She glanced at her watch; 4:30pm already. 'The sun sets at 6pm; I wonder what time I am supposed to meet Sesshoumaru?' She entered her house and went about taking a nice, long bath. 'I might as well try to relax, who knows what I'm going to find out tonight.'

* * *

Shippo paced in front of Sesshoumaru, desperate to have the blood oath revoked. "It's hurting her! She can deal with a little flirting; after all she was around Miroku enough in the past to deal with a little flirting! She needs friends now boss, real friends! Why can't you see that this is hurting her more than helping her?"

"Kit, stop this now. As loathe as I am to do this, I will explain myself to you. Sit and listen well now." When Shippo sat down, Sesshoumaru began speaking again. "First off, answer me this. The night Inuyasha's soul was taken, how did you think of Kagome? What did you call her?"

"I…back then she was a second mother to me." Shippo bent his head and looked at the floor.

"Correct. Now, think back to when you came to me 300 years ago. Do you remember the young girl you had found abandoned in the forest?" At Shippo's nod he continued. "Now, remember on her 16th birthday, what that same little girl said to you? How did you feel to hear the little girl you raised, ask you to become her lover? How did you feel when she would openly flirt with you, and leer at you like you were a slab of meat to be devoured?"

Knowing he was getting through to the kit, he finished with a harsh tone "now, consider how Kagome feels. She found you as a young cub. She raised you after your father was killed. You were her cub back then. Now, a mere 6 years later for her, you are flirting with her, watching her, wanting her. If I had not forced you into the oath, do you honestly think she would still be on friendly terms with you? Would she accept your advances, see you as a man? Or would she treat you the way she treated that wolf who wanted her? Friendly, but aloof; knowing of your feelings, unwilling to hurt you, but uncomfortable in your presence…is that what you want?"

His point made, he stood and walked to his desk. He picked up a package and walked back to the kit. "Take this; you're going to take a semester in Europe, starting tomorrow. Do not argue with me on this kit, you need time to come to grips with what I just forced you to think about. She will still be here when you return, this Sesshoumaru will allow no harm to come to her, I give you my word."

Shippo sighed. "Boss, I hope you know what you're doing. You don't know her the way I do; she needs friends. She needs to give love, and receive it in turn; she needs to know she's wanted, and needed. She's hurting now, feeling like I don't love her anymore. Please, at least try to understand her feelings. My advances might not have been good for her, but not being there for her will be worse on her. I can see it in her, she has nobody else. Please, boss…please don't do this to her." He looked straight into Sesshoumaru's eyes and saw only ice.

"Is my word not good enough for you? She. Will. Come. To. No. Harm. Now, leave." Sesshoumaru turned, walking over to the windows. The conversation was over; he needed to collect his thoughts. The kit had actually meant good in his request, but could not be released from the blood oath; now to figure out how to explain his sudden disappearance to her. The sun would set soon, it was almost time to collect her and bring her to the cave. Tonight would be interesting, to say the least. How would she react, seeing her lost love in that state?

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, I'm so sorry about the length of time it's taken me to update; along with the shortness of this chapter…heck it's not even a chapter, just a couple paragraphs. I will most likely be adding to it, once my muse decides I'm worthy of his attentions again. glares at muse, whom is currently sitting on my sofa watching television and pointedly ignoring me. Anyway, this was all I was able to write before he started the silent treatment. Hopefully, he'll be singing sweetly into my ear again soon, I bribed him with the new HP book and new episodes of Inuyasha on DVD…sooooo…lol!

So anyway, next chapter will be here when it gets here. And hopefully it will be longer...much, much longer. There is alot to cover, is anyone interested in hearing about the promise Sess made to Rin on her deathbead? I actually have that outlined... lol

Please don't hate me; I'm really not ignoring the story on purpose!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha, or any of the characters in the manga or anime. Shame, isn't it? sigh**

* * *

Sesshoumaru sat silently, watching the shadows get longer as the sunset behind the Tokyo skyline. Tonight was the new moon, in an hour or so he would have to go collect the miko and bring her to the cave. He couldn't get the kit's parting words from his head…she would want…no she would need comfort tonight, seeing her lost love reduced to a shell of his former self. 'Why do I care what she will want, or need? I am merely to protect her from harm. Rin only asked me to protect her, not coddle her. Then again, she asked me to protect the girl the way I protected her.' He sighed, remembering.

* * *

It had been raining for days now, and the girl had developed a cough. She tried to tell me she was fine, but I could smell the illness on her. I forced us to stop and take shelter in a cave for a few days to allow her time to recover. After ordering Jaken to gather firewood and build a fire, I left to scout the area. I would find a monk or miko to care for the girl in one of the nearby villages, I was sure of this. I searched for days, however it seemed Naraku was up to his old tricks and the majority of the nearby villages had either been destroyed, or the occupants had been slaughtered. 

When I realized help would not be found, I returned to the cave. I half expected Rin to jump up and greet me as she always did; however the smell of death was getting stronger in the cave. Jaken sat next to her, silent tears streaking his cheeks as he softly spoke to her. "Just hold on a little longer girl, Lord Sesshoumaru will be back soon with a cure for you. Weak ningen, don't you die on us now!" His tone alone told me the depth of his feelings for the girl. He had grown to care for these past few months as much as I had.

I sat next to her, softly running my fingers down her cheek. She was burning up with a fever, but shivering at the same time. Her breathing was shallow; it seemed to be causing her pain to take even the short breaths. As if sensing my touch, she turned her head toward me and gave me a weak smile. Her eyes fluttered open, showing the pain she was feeling. She spoke softly, "my Lord Sesshoumaru, Rin knows she is dying. Rin is sorry she couldn't stay, but the angel told me that I have to go soon." She started coughing, her small frame convulsing violently. "It hurts Rin to take air, but she has to beg you for something before she goes. Please my lord, would you grant me this dying wish?" Her eyes begged me to say yes.

The desperation in her eyes made me hesitate. What could she want so badly, she had to phrase it as a dying wish and look so desperate for his compliance? She started coughing again, and gave a low whimper in pain. Seeing her like this, I felt terrible. If granting her this "dying wish" as she called it would set her mind at ease, and allow her soul to find peace, I had no choice. I gave her a nod, and said "Rin, state your terms and on my honor, I give my word that I will do all within my power to make it reality." She gave me a smile, and her eyes were sparkling with happiness at my words.

"My lord, though Rin's request is simple, it comes in two parts. The first will be hardest for you to do, but Rin has faith you will see it through; Rin asks that you make amends with your blood, the puppy boy. The second, and most important part of my wish, is that you protect the strangely dressed miko that travels with the puppy boy, protect her the way you have always protected Rin." She smiled at me again, her small hand reaching for mine. She gave my hand a light squeeze, then simply said "I love you, my lord." Her eyes slid closed and her breathing slowed, stopping completely only moments later.

I sat there for hours afterward, seething to myself. I had been tricked into granting her that request; there was no way I would honor it! If only Jaken hadn't been there, I could have ignored it completely. Jaken, however, had been sitting right next to us, and had heard every word. He would probably agree with me about the trickery, however, it was now a question of honor. To allow one lower than me see me disregard a vow I gave with honor, would bring shame to my family. How could I be so stupid, to promise the wench I would do something before even hearing what it was she wanted from me!

Rin had been a simple girl the whole time I had known her; I wouldn't have thought her to make a request of such magnitude. Make amends with my worthless, hanyou, half-brother? Then again, these past months he has proven himself worthy of at least some respect. He has shown inner strength since that girl started to follow him around. Speaking of the girl, protect her? From what? She has the hanyou's protection, albeit he has proven himself incapable of protecting her at times; he has proclaimed himself her protector though. Maybe Rin wanted me to protect the girl from my brother? As for amends, killing him would be amends in a fashion.

Yes, that must be what Rin had meant. She wanted me to kill the worthless half-breed, and take his wench as a ward. This request of Rin's was beginning to make sense, finally. The wench was definitely old enough to marry off; all I would have to do is find a human male to take her off my hands…that wouldn't be too difficult. After all, the wench wasn't as beautiful as a demoness; however she wasn't ugly by human standards. Then Rin's words came back to me again. 'Protect her the way you have always protected Rin.' I sighed deeply; I wouldn't have ever married Rin off to a human. No, she was special. I enjoyed her companionship, even if I was always silent.

Jaken broke me out of my thoughts with a loud cough. "My lord, we should burn the body before the stench becomes any more putrid. Human filth…" His words enraged me again; I grabbed him by the throat and told him to shut his mouth if he valued his life; which of course shut him up. I ordered him to build a funeral pyre and let my thoughts drift again to what I would do with the human wench once I killed my half-brother off. Just the thought of killing the worthless hanyou off brought an evil smirk to my lips; Jaken saw this and began trembling in fear, bowing low to me and running from the cave to do my bidding.

That night we burned her body, gathered her ashes and spread them out over a field of flowers. Rin had always loved flowers, it was only right that her body's ashes be with them. I then set out to find the half-breed and his pack; Jaken trailing behind me with AhUn.

I found them a few hours after setting out, they had just engaged Naraku; the fight was going well, but I could see it was taking a toll on my half-brother, and his pack. "Jaken, go gather my allies. We will ensure this is the final battle, and that Naraku does not survive." I would not allow Naraku, or his minions, to kill my half-brother; that pleasure was to be only mine. I heard Jaken and AhUn take flight, the call would be put out and a small army would be here soon. I wouldn't announce my presence until my forces were here though, I would sit and watch the battle unfold for a bit. I had never had the opportunity to watch my brother fight before, usually I was his opponent; I would take this time and find his weaknesses. The whole group fought admirable actually, though I would admit this to nobody, I could respect the formations.

The taijia and the monk were fighting back-to-back on one side of the field, the miko and a wolf demon were fighting on the other side; my brother fought alone in the center of the field, unleashing the strength of father's fang with accuracy I could actually admire. The undead miko was on the side of the field, watching. I wondered what she was waiting for, why she did not join in the battle. These thoughts rushed from my head as I heard my allies and their army approach. The sun was just beginning to break the horizon; it was a good time to join the fray.

I allowed my beast to come forth, transforming me into my true form. Even without my arm, I commanded respect in this form; my orders would be followed without second thought. I growled low in my throat, telling all that my half-brother and his pack were not to be touched unless they wished for a slow and painful death. Then I roared the command to join the battle and jumped into the air, pouncing on one of Naraku's incarnations. The path was cleared to Naraku, I watched the undead priestess go and stand at my half-brother's side. On his other side, the miko I had promised Rin I would protect stood. They released their arrows simentanously, the undead miko's arrow killing a child the wind witch held in front of her, the other miko's arrow shattering Naraku's barrier, then embedding itself in his chest. The second Naraku's barrier was broken, Inuyasha released an attack from father's fang; combined with a large wave of purification from the miko's arrow, Naraku finally died.

I heard a threatening growl as the purification energy spread from the miko's arrow, from my vantage point in the sky I saw the wolf demon that had been fighting with the small pack suddenly turn and charge the miko. Though I couldn't understand why he wanted her dead, I could not allow him to kill her. I jumped down, placing my legs in the wolf's path at the last second. I heard the bones in my leg shatter, and then felt a kick to my ribs. 'Does this wolf not know whom he is attacking?' I thought as I shifted to my humanoid form. I grabbed his throat, poison dripping from my claws. His death was swift and a lot less painful than I would have liked, but I noticed the miko watching me and did not want her to witness my pain. I growled a warning to her and gathered my youkai around me to depart the field.

I found a spring nearby to rest. My leg and at least 2 ribs had been shattered; the rest of the ribs on my right side were either broken or badly bruised. I would rest here a couple days, then move to a cave and allow my body to completely heal. If anyone were to see me weakened like this, I would be killed for my lands. The lord of the south wanted my lands desperately, and the North was in unrest as the wolf leader was getting old, some said him feeble minded; there was too much unrest to have my leadership questioned at this time. I masked my aura and scent, then put a barrier around myself and allowed my body to drift into healing sleep; if any demon were to approach the barrier would alert me and repel them, allowing me enough time to escape.

After two full days and nights' rest, my body was still broken; I was beginning to consider the possibility that I couldn't regenerate myself. The thought was depressing to me. This was Rin's fault, and that stupid promise I had made to her. Protecting the wench had caused my body to break beyond repair. Then, I felt her aura; it was coming closer. I let out a growl, wanting to just be left alone. I did not want or need her pity. The stupid wench came closer, stopping about 4 feet in front of me.

She fell to the ground in a very low, formal bow, and shocked me with her words. She first apologized for intruding on my peace, and then had the audacity to ask if she could tend my wounds. I drew in a deep breath, growling as I released it. The wench was human, what could she possibly do that my far superior demonic healing could not? I considered killing her on the spot for even considering I needed or wanted her help. Then a thought came to me…so I questioned her as to why she thought she could heal me. She then told me of a technique her teacher had told her about. Could it be true? Could a miko really combine her holy energies with my youki to heal a demon?

I had never heard of such a technique; I had always thought a miko's energies could only purify a demon. I glanced at her out of the corner of my eyes, she was still in the low, formal bow, and her aura seemed to be radiating with her purity. The wench seemed to honestly want to help; I would let her try, the worst thing that could happen would be death, and I had just resigned myself to that anyway. I gave my consent to her attempts and waited for her reaction. She rose slowly and moved cautiously toward me; hesitantly touching my leg, she mumbled something about having to touch my person.

Then I felt her powers rise up, surrounding her. I growled on instinct as my youki rose to meet her energy. Then a strange calm surrounded me, forcing my youki back into my body. I was astounded, this wench was overpowering me! My youki flared up again, only to be pushed back by the wench's energy again. Then, amazingly, I felt my body begin to mend; what would have taken me months to mend was mended in minutes, I couldn't believe this! My arm, the one Inuyasha had removed in father's tomb, which would have taken me at least 4 centuries to regenerate, was growing back at a sure and steady pace. The pain was excruciating, however the results made it worthwhile. Finally, when I felt my body complete once more, I pulled my youki back into me; the miko began to pull her energies back into herself also.

I stood, still amazed that the slip of a girl had been able to accomplish such a feat. The girl lay on the ground, her energies depleted from the healing I assumed; her friends would find her soon enough though. I gathered my youki cloud beneath myself and took off to my lands, intending to test the strength of my new arm. Maybe that promise I had made to Rin hadn't been so bad, after all…the wench would definitely be useful if she could heal youki. When I returned for the wench, however, she wasn't with my half-brother's pack any longer.

The sun was setting when I arrived; the hanyou was weakening; becoming human for the night. Still, he attempted to fight me; pulling father's fang from its sheath, even though it refused to transform on his human night. After several minutes of arguing, the monk finally convinced him to not fight me; several minutes later he was calm and following me away from the humans.

When we were a good distance away, he spoke. "So, what do ya want with me? If you're here to kill me, at least let Kikyo have the human half of my soul first. I owe her that, on my honor."

I was shocked; he dare speak to me about honor? "Where is the miko?" I asked, unwilling to hear him talk more about honor; he who had been a blemish on father's honor, a hanyou, could not have any honor.

"Kikyo? Are you blind, she was standing right next to me when you came to us!"

"No, the other miko. The one who is alive."

"Kagome? What could you want with her?"

"That is not your concern. Where is she?"

"She's gone; long, long gone." He said sadly.

This confused me, hadn't she followed him faithfully these past months? Why would she leave him now that the final battle was over, the jewel whole again? "Explain what you mean." I stated, confident that he would answer me.

"Listen, you have no business with her, she's only human. She left, you won't find her anywhere for a long time. So whatever you want her for, forget about it."

Again, his words confused me. "I wish to make amends with you, brother." I spit the words out, however I had promised Rin I would do this. So much for killing him…if I wanted to find the miko, I would have to do this the hard way.

The look on his face made it semi-worthwhile though. His mouth hung open, his eyes wide in shock. When he finally regained his composure, he asked me to repeat myself. Which, normally, would have been unacceptable; these, however, were not normal circumstances. So, I repeated my request to make amends with him. This time he watched me suspiciously. "Why? You've wanted to kill me for so long, why make amends now?"

I sighed at this question, and then began to explain the situation, and my final promises to Rin. It took me about an hour to explain everything; he continued to interrupt me with stupid questions. I finished my explanation with the promise I had made to her, about protecting the miko. "So, explain to me what you meant when you stated I wouldn't find her." I said.

"Ok, as hard as it is to believe what you just told me, the fact that you haven't once raised your claws to me during the time we've been talking now shows that you mean this. Kagome is gone though. She was never from this time; she came here from the future." At these words, it was my turn to be silently shocked. He didn't seem to notice this however, and he continued his explanation, telling me of the time-traveling miko, how she came to be in this time, how she left to return back to her time. "She gave me the jewel, telling me that I could make my wish. She asked me to follow her through the well, or to come get her and she would live happily with me in this time. She is in love with me, and a part of me is in love with her also. But, I made a promise to Kikyo before she died 50 years ago; and I'm bound by honor to give her my soul now."

"Hn. You owe the undead miko nothing; she died sealing you to a tree 50 years ago, did she not? That was payment, that golem is not the same person you made your vow to." I stated. He didn't want to see what I said as truth though, and argued with me over this fact for a good 20 minutes. Finally, I was fed up with him and told him "believe what you want then. Tell me more of the miko."

We spent hours discussing the miko, who I learned wanted to only be called Kagome. Finally, shortly before sunrise, he told me he had to go and pay his debt to the undead miko.

He handed me the jewel, saying "take this, give it to Kagome. She will trust you more if you do." He hesitated, and then asked me "will you promise me something? Wait, answer me after I ask, so you don't feel tricked again. I want you to take my body after Kikyo takes my human soul. My beast will still be there, and I'm kinda afraid of what it'll do. I was going to have Sango and Miroku kill me, but I think it might kill them. Kagome was able to subdue it with the necklace, but neither of them can use that power on it. So please, either subdue it somehow, or kill it before it has the chance to hurt anyone. If you're feeling generous, hold off on killing me until Kagome can say her final goodbyes to me please? You don't have to promise me that, but it would do her good. She has trouble accepting things, and she hates the fact that I agreed to let Kikyo take my soul to hell…" he trailed off, and looked down to the ground.

"This Sesshoumaru will either subdue you or kill your beast. I give my word." As I spoke the words, I was ready to kill my own beast, which had prompted the words from me. Yet another promise to keep…then again, I had only promised him something I had promised in the past. He turned from me and ran back to his pack; I followed at a slower pace, giving him time to say his goodbyes. When I entered the clearing again, I watched as the undead miko pulled a bright orb from his body, then in a flash of light she disappeared with it.

As Inuyasha collapsed, he looked at me and told me to remember my promise. I nodded, then walked to him and picked him up. I walked from his pack without a backward glance; considering my options of kill or subdue. I considered his words, and decided that subduing him would be best; I did want the miko's cooperation after all, and doing this for her would probably be in my best interests. As the sun rose I knocked him out, and went off to find a suitable cave to contain him in. I then commissioned chains made and a sorceress to spell them unbreakable. As the years went by, I began to care about Inuyasha's beast; he was very instinctual, and acknowledged me as his alpha.

Finally, she was born. It was strange to be there for her birth, I concealed myself and stayed in the background. She was so small, and loud; however I could sense the dormant jewel in her body, and her purity. I wondered how something so small could contain such a large soul…

* * *

Sesshoumaru snapped out of his memories suddenly when his cell phone rang. The driver was wondering if he should drive the human to the destination, or if he wanted to ride in the car with her. "I will meet you there." He snapped the phone shut and opened the window; he rarely flew anymore, reliving the memories had rekindled the urge to do so.

* * *

A/N: Yay, my muse was being nice today!!!!! Anyway, a longer chapter…which still leaves questions…but it does help answer a lot of them I think. Am I going to fast still? Please R&R!!! 


End file.
